high_middlefandomcom-20200213-history
Cave Story
Summary After the kids went outside when snow started to disappear. When they were talking about the gifts they got, Nick found a cave and tells everybody about it. He wanted to go inside but Henry tells him not to. Nick did trusted him but he really wanted to go. He went inside the cave. Riley didn't wanted him to be lost so she went inside. Everyone suddenly went inside. Riley starts shouting Nick's name but he didn't responded. When she shouted his name again, Nick came out, scaring her. Riley slapped him. She starts walking towards the entrance of the cave until some rocks came falling down the entrance. Everybody suddenly panic. Everyone blamed Nick for making them into this mess. Chloe started to cry and had thoughts that she is going to die. Ally comforts her. June sits down and looks at everyone screaming. Mark yelled at Nick. He told him why he came into the cave. Finn breaks them up. James seems sad about this accident. Emma sits down with him. Emma tells him that they have been besties for 14 years. James smiles at her. Emma smiles back. James sees Alice looking around and then looks at the entrance. Emma tells James if he likes Alice. James shook his head. Emma didn't do what she does. She holds James hand and goes for a kiss. Suddenly Greg throws a rock at them when Emma was 2 inches from his lips. Greg tells them that if they can see him. They said yes. James stands up and looks around for something to get out. Sam tells James what he is doing. James tells him to find an object. When they were searching, Ellie screamed. Everyone looked at her. The screen turns black and returns with a skeleton object with a mallet. Tyler looked at it. Carlos grabbed the mallet. He got the idea to break out with it. He tried but the mallet kept falling. Janna and Miley told Liam if he had his phone. He did. He called 911 but there was no service near the cave. Zack then starts running around circles. Melissa slapped him and tells him to calm down. Kylie then hears something. A dark voice boomed through the cave. Justin hugged June. It did it again. Chloe starts to cry again. Jason screams with Julie screaming with him. The dark voice boomed was getting closer. Henry tells everyone to calm down but he started to scream. The dark voice got more closer. Everyone screamed. Then the rocks break from the entrance. A man with a construction drill told the kids to get out. Everyone rushed out. He told them how did they get stuck in there. Everyone stared at Nick. Riley told him how did he found out that they were in a cave. He replied that he was going to construct a bridge that was near the cave. He heard voices of them screaming. Nick told everyone he was sorry. Everyone told him it was okay. Nick was still sad. Riley came to him and kissed him on the cheek and left blushing. Nick was confused. Everyone started to leave. Nick was still behind but he left running. Trivia * This might be the 10th darkest episode but it wasn't that dark. * This was the 2nd time Nick gotten into a mess * It reveals that Emma does like James. * Alice is still in a normal side. * The dark voice might be the reason for the skeleton with a mallet. Section here: * comics) * descriptions * information